Here Comes a New Challenger
Wreck't has a dream of an argument between a woman and a man. Determination. Fear. And being clutched in warmth amidst the voices. A mother? Wreck't and Ziegfried awaken a little later than normal, sleeping off some of the desert exhaustion that set in. Dalton is topside, in a conversation that is going nowhere fast. The railway station is partially buried in cast-off sand from a sandstorm along the far southern horizon. The horses are spooked, but Wreck't immediately rallies the steeds to focus, as Dalton struggles with a dwarf cleric who speaks Common with a gutteral, Dwarven accent. Eventually Ziegfried makes his way to greet the old dwarf cleric of The Star; his fluency in the Dwarven language allowed him to translate for the rest of the party. The old dwarf was searching for his charges, who have been sent to the city after being rescued. Catching pieces of what transpired yesterday from Dalton, the old dwarf --Reverend Axton Shorn-pate, a bishop of The Star-- apologized for his charge's offensive behavior and asked to punish the youngster on Ziegfried's behalf. After some mindful thought and additional warnings to be delivered in his stead, Officer Ziegfried and Reverend Axton shook hands; a dwarf's promise has value of its own merit. Wreck't, though convinced that everything is on the level, still made a show of strength as a reminder with a firmer-than-friendly clap on the shoulder. The old dwarf did not budge. Reverend Axton nodded politely to the half-orc cavalier before marching across the sands back to the desert capital. The party rode off for a few hours until Dalton saw a gnoll scouting camp with his far-seeing glasses. Three gnolls argued with two backwater orcs over a live prisoner in chains. The argument turned violent as the orcs were slain... and consumed in some vile necromantic ritual that healed the gnolls at the expense of the slain orcs. After agreeing to intervene together, Wreck't lead the charge to bust some heads and collect some gnoll ears to make good on the queen's bounty. The prisoner broke his chains, and Jing Dao smashed the cage... thus unleashing the brutality of Kun-Ghar of the Badlands upon these gnoll foes! The fortified posse made quick work of the gnolls, as Ziegfried invoked Justice itself to ward off the defiled corpses of the orcs, newly revived as ghoul abominations! Wreck't became an unstoppable melee machine, using his Action Surge to keep the hustle up. The posse made camp and tried to get a long rest, but that sandstorm neither ebbed nor held back its ferocity... seeming to stand watch as the posse exchanged campfire stories. The rescued prisoner introduced himself to the group, lending his fearsome glaive "Bianca" to the group. The only things left of this tribe of nomads were Kun-Ghar's fond memories and the tool sets of his clansfolk. The desert temple waited a day's ride away, and a reckoning was about to befall the gnoll slaughter cult. < Previous Adventure Next Adventure >